Beyblade: The Nuclear Saga
'Beyblade: The Nuclear Saga '(known as Metal Fight Beyblade Energy Adventure or メタルファイトベイブレード：エナジー·アドベンチャー in Japan) is a fanfiction consisting of 2 - 3 parts. It is created by RenKrawler17. The series focuses on a new BeySystem known as the E.R. System (Energy Revolver System). The first part of the series is called Beyblade: Nuclear Heroes, which contains 60 Chapters/Episodes and 3 Arcs: the Beginning Arc, the Super Bladers Arc, and the Nuclear Battle Arc. In Japan, the first part is called Metal Fight Beyblade Energy Champions (or メタルファイトベイブレード：エネルギーチャンピオンズ) and the names of the 3 Arc are: the Discovery Arc (or ディスカバリー·ダルク), the Tournament Arc (or トーナメントアーク), and the Energized Fight Arc (or 通電ファイトアーク). Plot (Nuclear Heroes: the Beginning Arc) In Varoon City, people around the world battle and others come to Varoon City to compete against the most powerful bladers in the world! Aaron Krawz, a local 12-year-old, dreams to become one of the best bladers in the world. However, with no Beyblade, life wouldn't exactly lead him to victory. But one night, a boy known as Nigel Veyzin sees a bright light split up into 8 parts. As a result, Aaron one day finds a Beyblade on the ground. When he realizes the Beyblade's power, he becomes ready for challenges ahead. But what if the power in that Beyblade had something to do with the light? What if there were 7 other heroes ready to save the world along with Aaron. And what if a dark force is after the power? Can Aaron and his friends find the other 7 heroes and save the world, before it's too late? Characters/Beyblades (Nuclear Heroes: the Beginning Arc) Main Characters Aaron Krawz - Asteroid Pegasus H124J6 (Beyblade found Chapter/Episode 4) Brandon Krawz - Blaze Leone LO154J Lenis Frowed - Swift Falcaner H463HA3 Nigel Veyzin - No Beyblade Tina Kurtsin - Slicer Rex 678302H Main Villains/The Nexins Tsume - Mutant Tigis ER76ON Marko Dokukei - Fang Slitherix HTY3857 Wayne Vason - Dark Dragoon W64N88 Harin Vason - Light Dragoon 88N46W Mike - Destructor Barin YU4JGT6Y Zevina Rien - Grazer Argo 8TH3HDG Kevin Rien - Blinding Argo EH382J1K Nexin 8 (Revealed as Lenis's older brother, Harris Frowed, in Chapter/Episode 20) - Seismic Bearis 67H3102NN Revealed Nuclear Heroes Aaron Krawz - Asteroid Pegasus H124J6 (Beyblade found Chapter/Episode 4) Brandon Krawz - Blaze Leone LO154J Nick Maxwell - Soaring Virgo JGLW357 Dan Dasuke - Earth Horseus H673048 Minor Characters Unknown Blader (not seen after Chapter/Episode 1) - Clone Falconer J1H5JKL Jack Kazangan - Burst Tasmin O4J2K6X Googlle Kurogane - Ninja Ifraid 4612HIK Akira (deceased in Chapter/Episode 20) - Blade Saurus 4HJK12 Background Characters - Unknown Beyblades Ben Otokooya - Core Leone 372H39 Sebastian Kajuu - No Beyblade Chapter/Episodes (Nuclear Heroes: the Beginning Arc) 1. Beyblade, A New World 2. Lion and Dinosaur, A Deadly Battle 3. Training for Power 4. New Event, New Arrival 5. Rise of Pegasus 6. Brand New Team 7. Aaron vs. Brandon: Action-Packed Brother Battle! 8. Legend of the Nuclear Heroes 9. Return of an Old Enemy 10. New Friend or New Enemy? Part 1 11. New Friend or New Enemy? Part 2 12. TBA 13. TBA 14. TBA 15. TBA 16. TBA 17. TBA 18. TBA 19. TBA 20. TBA Note #1: Chapters/Episodes will begin/be written starting Friday, March 22, 2013, and they will continue every Friday with a new Chapter/Episode. Note #2: A sneak peek/intro for Beyblade: Nuclear Heroes was released on Sunday, March 17, 2013 (St. Patrick's Day). Click here to see it.